Naruto of the Deadly Forest
by psgr8
Summary: What if when Naruto saw Sasuke die in wave, it awakened a very powerful bloodline. You can already guess from the title which bloodline it is. How would Naruto's life change? Will he be able to save everyone? Read to find out. Pairing undecided. Naruto is NOT gonna be godlike.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do**_** NOT**_** own Naruto, wish I did though, I would have been filthy rich.**

"Normal speaking"

'Thinking'

(AN: Authors note)

"**Demon talk/summon talk"**

**# Chap 1 #**

The life of a shinobi is a very difficult one. After all shinobi were just meant to be tools. They were meant to take lives of other shinobi. Haku was one such tool. He did not like to take other's lives, but for the goals of his master he would put aside his feelings and do the deed.

Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki - was a gennin of the village hidden in the leaves or Konohagakure. He was also the jinchuuriki of the kyübi - the nine tailed fox. Currently he was fighting and losing to the fake hunter Nin that was Haku. Senbon were flying about here and there and he was having trouble keeping up even with his jinchuuriki stamina.

Haku aimed at Naruto, thinking that he could get him out of this fight quickly. He aimed at Naruto's weak points, but then something unexpected happened. The other boy jumped in front of Naruto, taking the role of a human shield saving Naruto and becoming a human pin cushion in the process.

For Naruto everything became a blur. First he saw several Senbon coming his way and then Sasuke Uchiha - his teammate and friend jumped in front of him to save him from the barrage of senbons. Naruto then felt something that he had not felt ever before - rage - pure rage. "Why" he asked. Tears threatening to fall from his cerulean blue eyes.

"I don't know... My body, it moved... on its own" said the boy in between his breaths, then he continued "Naruto, I promised myself that I would kill him before I die..."

"You are not gonna die today Sasuke " Naruto said, tears now halfway down his face.

"Just listen, I did not like you at first. I thought that you were just a loud obnoxious kid" he stopped after saying this much, seemingly catching his breath. Then he continued "Promise me that you will kill him. Promise me that you will kill Itachi Uchiha" and with his last breath used, his body fell limp.

"I promise, I also promise I will do everything to fullfill your last wish" Naruto said with determination. He looked up from his dead teammate towards the hunter nin who had taken the life of his best friend, his eyes turned red with rage. Red chakra started seeping out of his body and started enveloping him, his teeth grew into fangs, his hands took the form of legs. He bent down on all four legs and gave out a feral roar.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in the midst of battle when he felt that chakra. He was very young when the beast had attacked their home but he could never forget the dreadfull Feel of that chakra.<p>

'What did just happen right now, has the kyubi broken out of the seal' he thought. 'I hope that both Naruto and Sasuke are still safe.

* * *

><p>Sakura was busy guarding the bridge builder when she felt the foul chakra. She knew that she was the weakest link of the team and that was why she was left out of the fighting.<p>

'I hope Sasuke-kun is alright' she thought.

"What is going on" asked the bridge builder. He was no shinobi but even he could feel that something bad was going to happen. He could nearly smell he foul stench in the air.

"I don't know " was all that Sakura could say.

* * *

><p>Haku knew this was not good. He felt fear, fear of not being able of full filling his masters objective, fear of disappointing Zabuza, but above all he was feeling the fear of dieing.<p>

"You killed him, you monster I WILL KILL YOU" said Naruto as he took a leap quickly closing the distance between him and Haku. His fist was cocked back and was ready to release a deadly punch to the face. Haku saw the punch coming and ducked under it. What he did not expect was that Naruto would use the momentum of his punch to jab his left knee up towards his face. Thinking quickly Haku was able to save his face but he got a nasty bruise in his right shoulder.

'What is he ' Haku thought, he knew that he would have to be fast or that he would fail to subdue his opponent. He tried to counter Naruto by leaping backwards to make some distance between him and Naruto. He then proceeded by throwing some senbon on key points of the human anatomy. Haku's aim was quite perfect but what he saw then shocked him to whole new level.

Naruto gave out another roar and then more of that red chakra started seeping out throwing all the senbon out. He gave out another loud roar and once again lunged towards Haku.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the whole bridge was sweeper by the red chakra. Kakashi knew then and there that he had to finish this fight quickly.<p>

"I understand that want to take your time with this battle but time is something I don't have so let's finish this" said Kakashi.

Letting go of the breath he did not know he was holding in zabuza said "let's see what you got Mr. Copy cat".

Kakashi ran through some handseals and said "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu".

Suddenly many dogs apeared by Kakashi's side and ran to zabuza, biting him and stopping his movement.

"Alright let's finish this" said Kakashi as he started going through the handseals of his only original jutsu. As he finished the long set of handseals, he put his left hand towards the ground and gripped his left wrist with his right hand.

* * *

><p>Haku knew he had failed his master. This boy was on a whole other level than him. He was getting tired dodging all the attacks.<p>

"Why won't you just stand still ?" Asked an enraged Naruto. He made the last attempt to attack he put all the kyubi's chakra as well as his chakra into his punch in frustration. Then Naruto felt his punch connect to the mask of the hunternin.

What he nor Haku did not expect was the piece of wood that had seemingly come out of the ground impaling Haku's right shoulder. Cracks started to appear on the mask and slowly the mask broke away.

"You, you're that guy from before" said Naruto not believing his eyes. As Naruto said this, the red chakra that had started leaking out of his body stopped.

"why did you stop?" Questioned Haku as he made eye contact with the blonde hoping to see the cerulean carefree eyes of the blonde but all he saw were the red slitted eyes that were full of bloodlust. "I killed your friend, why don't you Just kill me" Haku said to the blonde.

Naruto was caught off guard by his request. He did not understand how someone could ask him that. "Why...I want to know why do you work for that monster? I do not get it, why you would lay down your life for his sake?" Asked Naruto.

Haku knew that there was nothing he could do, this kid had just beaten him. "I once lived in a small village in Mizu no Kuni" He said.

Naruto was surprised "what has this got to do with anything?" He asked.

"just listen" said Haku, he continued "I had a father and a mother, my mother had the kekki genkai to wield ice, I inherited it. At that time, Mizu no Kuni was going through the bloodline purges".

Haku looked at Naruto who was listening to him with unbroken attention.

"my father found out of my mothers limit and killed her, he came for me next but through a mistake I killed him" Haku continued.

Naruto felt his heart saddening due to the boys story.

"then I was roaming around with no real reason when I met him. He fed me, trained me to be his perfect tool and now I have failed him..." Haku said.

Naruto was more than enraged by this, he cut off Haku and said " that's it, we are human beings. We are not tools ".

"We are shinobi Naruto, shinobi are tools. And I am a broken tool who is now of no help to his master. Please, I beg of you just kill me" and with this he tried to get up and failed. As he fell back he coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.

The blond blanched and quickly retaliated, "No way! I won't do it!"

"Please," Haku pleaded, almost begging. "I have no reason to live. I am but a broken tool, and Zabuza doesn't have need for a something that is of no use to him."

"There has to be some other way..." Naruto said quickly but his voice was quickly cut of by a sound-the sound of crackling electricity.

Haku's eyes widened when he understood what was happening. "sorry Naruto-kun but it seems like I am of one last use to my master" said Haku and with that he used all his strength to dash towards where the jonin were fighting.

* * *

><p>Zabuza knew that his time was here, he was in a very tight spot, he was immobilized by Kakashi's dogs. He knew that there was no way out from this.<p>

As he finished his thoughts, Kakashi started running towards him, his hand bright with electricity.

"Raikiri" Kakashi called out the name of the jutsu.

What Kakashi nor zabuza had anticipated was that the fake hunternin would jump between zabuza and Kakashi's technique to save his master.

'Loyal to the very end' Kakashi thought with respect towards the boy he had just killed. As soon as Kakashi finished this thought he heard a low laugh coming from zabuza.

Zabuza was happy, his number one tool had given his life up to save him. "You were the most usefull tool I ever had Haku" he said to himself.

"So you only thought of Haku as your tool huh" he heard a low voice say, he tracked the source of the voice to be the blonde kid.

Zabuza new he thought more of Haku, he had raised Haku as his own son and knew he was more than just a tool to him but he was would never admit that out in the open. "What is it to you brat" he asked.

"he laid down his life for you and you only look at him like he is a tool for you to use" Naruto said as he cocked his fist back to hit zabuza.

Zabuza wasn't an A ranked missing nin for nothing. Even after a tiresome battle with the sharingan no Kakashi he was still easily able to dodge the fist thrown his way. What he did not anticipate was the sharp piece of wood that came up from the ground with the punch. Using his skills he tried to dodge the attack that was aimed for his stomach, but he was unable to dodge it completely unharmed. The wooden projectile impaled his left arm making that arm useless.

Saying Kakashi was surprised would be like saying that Jiraya was just a little perverted. His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was on the floor. His student had just used mokuton-the legendary bloodline limit of the shodai Hokage.

Zabuza took a few steps back, carefully planning on what to do next.

"Well, well, well it looks like the demon of the mist was defeated by a mere child" said a small man.

Zabuza looked in the direction of the voice to see his employer. "Gatoû, what the hell are you doing here" he asked.

"I am here to to see the job get done, the job that you were unable to do" he said "it is fortunate that you are still alive so that I can tell you that our deal is off, well I was actually never gonna pay you. You ninja are just too expensive". Gatoû he walked a little forward to where Haku's body was lying. "so the boy is dead" he said out loud, he then spat on the boys face "Treats you right for breaking my arm".

"Stop that " shouted zabuza. He then turned towards Kakashi and said "it seems that we are not enemies anymore, could I borrow One of your kunai".

Kakashi looked towards him and after a second he nodded, going into his kunai pouch and searching for a kunai. He then handed the kunai to zabuza.

Zabuza caught the kunai in his right hand and sped of towards the army that gatoû had bought with him. 'this one is for you Haku" he thought as he started making his way towards the center-towards Gatoû.

After zabuza had killed each and every one of them he started towards Haku. Wanting to be with him one last time before he died. As he reached halfway there his legs gave out and he fell. He asked Kakashi to take him to Haku and Kakashi complied.

"Haku, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were not just a tool to me, you were my son. I hope to see yu in the afterlife but I know my chances of ending up in the same place as you are less than zero" and with his last words, the demon of the mist closed his eyes and went into a blissfull sleep.

After seeing the whole exchange, Naruto had calmed down and with zabuza's last words, his eyes turned back to their natural blue. The fatigue he got from using kyubi's chakra also catching up with him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

The last thing that Naruto remembered was falling unconscious on the field. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was back at tazuna's house. He lifted his head up to see more clearly.

* * *

><p>"It is about time you got up" he heard the laid back voice of his sensei.<p>

"Sensei, I am sorry" he said immediately, his eyes filled with sadness as the picture of Sasuke's body came to his mind.

"Sorry...sorry for what" asked his sensei in a confused tone.

'he is make me gonna say it' he realized, "for not being able to save Sasuke" Naruto said, his hand tightly clenched into a fist.

"Naruto, Sasuke is alright. He is downstairs having breakfast" said kakashi.

Naruto was utterly confused now, he had seen Sasuke die himself. "How" he asked.

"It seems as though your friend was too kind hearted to take a life, all his senbon did was put Sasuke in a death like state like he had put zabuza when we first fought" Kakashi explained.

Realization dawned on Naruto,"oh" he said acknowledging his sensei's explanation.

Quickly changing the subject he asked, "How long was I out for" as he tried to slowly get up.

"You were out for full two days Naruto" Kakashi said as he looked at his student, after pausing for a moment,giving his student time to sit up straight he continued "After you are back up to 100%, we will talk about your ability" and with that the masked pervert started towards the door when he heard Naruto's stomach, "maybe you should come down and join us for breakfast" he said as he left.

Naruto got up from the bed and went down and sat at the table, he got some food on his plate and started eating.

"today, sasuke and Sakura, both of you will be gaurding tazuna. And naruto,for today you are free to do whatever you like. Tazuna-san how long do you think it will take for you to complete the bridge" asked Kakashi.

"It would have been completed in two weeks time but we are seriously low on man power so it might take much more time than that" replied tazuna.

Till the bridge is completed, two people will go to the bridge and two will stay here, any questions" he asked his team. At this all his charges shook their heads, he then continued" Naruto, you and I need to talk, so follow me when you are finished" and with trust he went out.

"What does he wanna talk to you about to you Naruto-baka" asked Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura" as Naruto said this both of his teammates were wide eyed.

'did the dobe just say Sakura instead of Sakura-Chan" thought Sasuke. In their surprise, Naruto put his plate and went out after his sensei.

* * *

><p>Naruto found his sensei in the clearing where they had practised the tree walking sensei had his nose buried in his book.<p>

"Do you know what ability did you use in the fight" his sensei asked without even looking up from the book.

" yeah, when I saw Sasuke die I used the kyubi" Naruto said a little ashamed.

"no, not the kyubi, I'm talking about how you used wood" Kakashi said.

Honestly, Naruto had forgotten about the wood that helped him fight.

"You used a technique that has not been since the reign of the shodai Hokage. You have mokuton Naruto,the bloodline of the first" said Kakashi.

"i have a bloodline " asked Naruto bewildered.

"It seems you do, but you cannot tell anyone of this bloodline " Kakashi said.

"Why can't I ? " asked Naruto .

"The mokuton bloodline is one of the most powerfull bloodline in the history. If word were to get out that you possess this bloodline, many nations will be after you" Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded at this, he understood it, as much as he wanted to tell everybody about his bloodline, he did not want to make that many enemies.

"when we get back to the leaf we will talk about this to the Hokage" Kakashi said, "maybe you should train In your free time".

Naruto watched his sensei leave, and understood the hidden message 'you should train so you can defend yourself better'.

It took one month for the bridge to get completed. There were no further problems. Whenever Naruto went to the bridge, he helped out a lot with his Kage bunshin and whenever he didn't go, he would train. The month passed fairly quickly.

* * *

><p>Now it was time for the heroes of wave to go back to Konoha, a huge crowd had gathered to give them a sendoff.<p>

Inari tried to hold back a sob as he looked up to see the person he had looked up to as a big brother going." I am...not going to cry "he said.

"Inari" he heard "it is okay to cry when you are sad" said Naruto.

"Promise me that you will visit nii-san" said inari as he hugged the blonde.

"I will try my best" said Naruto, he then looked up at tazuna "beat of luck you old drunk, and try not to get conquered again" he said.

With the goodbyes exchanged, the leaf ninja started walking back towards Konoha.

"Now all that is left is to name the bridge" said tazuna, "oh I know, how about 'the great tazuna bridge'".

At this he got hit on the back of his head due to the courtesy of his daughter.

"Alright not that, but you still could have just said it "he said while massaging his wound, "but we still need a name".

"How about 'the great Naruto Bridge', dedicated to the hero who saved our country "said tsunami.

At this the whole crowd present cheered.

"The great Naruto Bridge it is then" said tazuna.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys, hope you like it.<strong>

**There's not much to explain so if any question do come up put it in the review and ill see what I can do.**

**Hope you guys like it, and please rate and review.**

**Ps_gr8 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys, the second chap of the fic.**

**I am so happy to see people favoriting and following, keep it coming guyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply for reviews:-<strong>

**619 :- Now answering that would be giving out spoilers.**

**thor94**** :- Read this chapter to find out.**

**RikudoNaruto1 :- Maybe Karin, nut im pretty sure that I will not be able to write tayuya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do<strong>_** NOT**_** own Naruto, wish I did though, I would have been filthy rich.**

"Normal speaking"

'Thinking'

(AN: Authors note)

"**Demon talk/summon talk"**

**-Change of place/time**

* * *

><p><strong># Chap 2 #<strong>

"Man, this gate guarding duty is the most boring work in the shinobi life" said the guy with a bandage on his nose while releasing a sigh. This was Hagane Kotetsu.

"Well the village is gonna be boring till Naruto returns" said his partner and best friend, Kamizuki Izumo.

These two are known in Konoha as the 'Eternal Gate Guards'. The former of the duo has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin. He was wearing the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. While the latter has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin.

Just then they heard someone coming, they looked in the direction of the sound to see team 7 coming back from their mission from wave. As always Naruto was smiling, Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date and as usual Sasuke was ignoring her.

"Yo guys, how was your mission" asked Kotetsu.

"It was fine, just your usual C rank-turned-A rank mission" said Naruto as he walked passed them with his hand behind his head.

The two gate guards were shocked to say the least. They looked at Sasuke who was giving them a smirk and then at Sakura who was just, well looking at Sasuke smirk with heart in her eyes. They looked up at Kakashi as they were having a hard time believing the blonde and his team. Kakashi nodded at them telling them it really did happen. Both of them stood there gaping for a while, well till Izumo realized that team 7 had gone into the village.

"I take what I said back, this just became interesting" said kotetsu.

Just then izumo realized another thing,"Aaaahhhhh, we forgot to ask them to sign in".

* * *

><p>Team 7 was walking towards the Hokage tower when Kakashi said "you guys look pretty tired, you guys should go home. I will manage the mission report, you guys deserve a rest. We will meet tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7 am, dismissed."<p>

At this the gennin started to head home.

"Hey guys, what you say we go out and celebrate our first successful C/A rank mission" said Naruto.

"Hn, I have to go and train dobe" and with enough said Sasuke started walking towards the Uchiha district.

"Ok teme, what do you say Sakura-Chan, let's go out and grab some ramen" he asked but then realized that Sakura wasn't with him. He turned towards where Sasuke had gone and saw Sakura trailing behind him.

'Why do you like him so much Sakura-chan' Naruto thought to himself as he started walking towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, when your team was walking towards Nami no kuni, they were attacked by two c ranked missing nin's -the demon brothers- and when you found out that they were after your client and that there were gonna be more missing nin's of higher rank after him, which turned out to be true when zabuza attacked and you nearly lost. Even after that YOU decided to continue this mission without backup" asked the sandime Hokage dangerously.<p>

Kakashi was sweating bullets right now. "Hai Hokage-sama" he said.

"You are lucky that none of them are dead and that this mission was a success because if any of them had happened, you would be on the gate guard duty AS a chunnin" said the Hokage. Then he inhaled from his pipe and said "alright you are dismissed".

"hokage-sama I wanted to talk to you about, something that happened during the fight" said Kakashi.

"What is it" asked the old hokage.

"I left this out of the report but Naruto, after witnessing his comrade and friend die, subconsciously used some of kyübi chakra" he said with concern in his eyes.

"You should not worry about that, fourth designed the seal to purify kyübi chakra over time and merge it with Naruto-kun's own chakra" explained the Hokage.

"That's all alright sir but during his fight he was under much stress, emotional as well as physical, and during that fight he awakened something powerful within him...A bloodline" said Kakashi.

Hiruzen sarutobi did not expect this, he expected some complication with the fox but he never expected a bloodline. Letting curiosity get the better of him he asked "which bloodline".

"Mokuton" was all that Kakashi said.

Now the Hokage's eyes were like saucers and his mouth open. Mokuton - the legendary wood release bloodline limit. Said to be capable of defeating the tailed beasts if used correctly. The bloodline of the shodaime Hokage - his teacher. It was now official that Naruto was the number one unpredictable, knucklehead ninja. He then looked at Kakashi and said "it is good that you have not mentioned it in the report, we need to keep this secret. Who knows what the other nation will do if they found out about Naruto having Mokuton. Has he told anybody yet"?

"No, the only people that have seen or know about it are either dead or in this room" replied Kakashi.

"That is good. You can go Kakashi-kun, bring Naruto-kun here tomorrow" said the hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he went out.

The Hokage sat there alone thinking 'Naruto-kun, how do you have this ability, I know for a fact that you are not related to the shodai. Then how do you have this ability. Wait, that is it ...'

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto woke up at 7 and realized that he was gonna be late for his team meeting. He quickly took a shower and got dressed and ran towards the training field. On his way he realized that he could not do the day's work on empty stomach so he turned towards his favorite ramen stand to get him some ramen. Soon he entered a small stand.<p>

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku's ramen, how may I help you" he heard a girls sweet voice say.

"Good morning Ayame-Chan"said Naruto as he entered the stand.

"Hey Naruto-kun, long time no see" she said as she laid her eyes on their number 1 customer.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "yeah, my team had a mission outside the village. I have been gone for nearly a month, I just returned yesterday".

"Well it's good to so you back unharmed" she said with a caring smile, she then continued "now you must be hungry, what will you have".

"Yup, I'm starving, I think I'll start off with three miso ramen and three pork ramen" said Naruto, he then added "make all of them large" he said rubbing his stomach while thinking about ramen.

"Dad, New order. Three miso ramen and three pork ramen ASAP" shouted Ayame towards the back of the stand.

"Three miso ramen and three pork ramen" he repeated, he then shouted back "WAIT! Is Naruto back" he inquired.

Ayame giggled at her fathers' deduction. It wasn't really all that hard to deduce actually, as Naruto was the only one who ate so much in one sitting. "Yup" she shouted back.

"So how was the mission Naruto-kun " she asked.

Just then her father entered with two bowls of ramen. "You start eating those while I prepare the rest my boy" he said to Naruto.

"It was awesome Ayame-Chan but I'll tell you the details later, I have to finish these fast, I'm already late for the team meeting" Naruto said as he started to eat.

Naruto ate the rest of his breakfast at a quickened pace. When he was finished, he got up and looked at the time.

"Shut, I'm already one hour late" he said and started running, he then said "bye Ayame-Chan I'll see you later".

After entering the training field he felt a searing pain in the back of his head. He then heard "Naruto-baka, why are you so damn late".

He clearly recognized the voice as Sakura's.

"Uhhh, sorry Sakura-Chan, I woke up late this morning" he then looked towards the boy leaning against the tree "Morning Teme".

"Hn" as the only reply that Sasuke could get out.

Sakura was angry. Naruto first comes late and then talks to Her Sasuke-kun like that. She knew she would .need to give him a piece of her mind but before she could start they heard their sensei come. With all her anger on Naruto forgotten, she turned towards her sensei and shouted "you are late Kakashi sensei".

"Oh sorry about that, I was walking towards the field this morning when a black cat crossed my path and so I had to take the long route here" said Kakashi without even lifting his head from his book.

"LAIR!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei you should try to be on time for meetings you set" said Naruto.

"Baka you don't get to say that, you were late yourself" said Sakura.

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver travel down his spine. 'What was that about' he thought.

Kakashi was staring at Naruto with pride in his eyes. "At last, one of my students is following in my footsteps" he said, a comical tear going down from his lone visible eye.

"Don't count on it Kakashi sensei, I'm not gonna Make it a habit" said Naruto.

"We'll see about that later now we go and do some cho... I mean important missions" said Kakashi.

Team 7 then went to the Hokage tower to get themselves a mission, the first mission they got was to paint the fence of a civilian's Yard. Kakashi tried his hardest to confirm to them that these missions were important as any other but none of his students bought. They knew that these were just menial chores.

After their first mission, they proceeded to do another one where they had cleaned the children's park.

Naruto was frustrated, he had decided that as these were just chores that he would just use his shadow clones to do his work, but Kakashi had outright denied the idea saying that if his teammates had to do the whole work then he should too. The time passed fairly quickly when they were doing the work.

"Alright guys that's it for today, you can go home. Tomorrow meet up at the same place at the same time" Kakashi said to his students. As he watched his students start to leave he then said "Naruto, you come with me. The Hokage wishes to speak to you".

The blonde understood that it was about his bloodline so he said " alright Kakashi sensei, lead the way". And with this both Naruto and Kakashi started walking towards the Hokage tower.

'What does the Hokage want with the dobe' were the thoughts of a certain Uchiha.

"What does the Hokage want with Naruto" asked Sakura to no one in specific.

"I don't know Sakura, but it surely is odd" said Sasuke as also left.

Sakura now started walking towards her home thinking 'Sasuke-kun just talked to me '.

* * *

><p>"Hello jiji, was sup" asked Naruto as he entered the Hokage's office.<p>

"Hello Naruto-kun I hope you know why you are here" said the Hokage.

"Yup, it has to do with the wood I used in the fight against zabuza" said Naruto sitting down on a chair.

"yes you are right, this is indeed about your bloodline limit - Mokuton - I was surprised to find out you had it" said the Hokage, "it is a very powerful bloodline in the right hand, first I think you should know what exactly the bloodline is. Mokuton - wood release - is an advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneously combining earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other. The Wood Release can create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including your own body, as your chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Are you with me till now?"

Naruto was very shocked to know that he was in possession of such a strong bloodline. He could only nod in acknowledgement of what his surrogate grandfather had just told him. He then asked the Hokage "how do you know so much about it ".

" It was the bloodline of my sensei - the shodai Hokage - Hashirama Senju. It is said that with his technique Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees) he created the foundation of Konoha" explained the Hokage.

"Ok, but why are you telling me all this" asked Naruto.

"You are the only Mokuton user that was born with this ability aside from the shodai Hokage" the Hokage said, he continued " with that said if it were to get out that you are in possession of such a powerful bloodline, some people will stop at nothing to get agile of you. So for your safety I would like you to keep this ability a secret and train it with secrecy".

Naruto processed all that he had been told in the last fifteen minutes, he held one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world, the same bloodline that the shodai had and he was naturally born with the ability. Just then something clicked in his mind.

"Wait, if I have the same bloodline as the first does that mean that I am related to him" Naruto said with hope in his voice.

"I considered it a possibility...but I came to the conclusion that you are not related to him, not directly at least " said the Hokage. He then looked at Naruto to see his confused expression and continued "Contrary to what I have told you in the past, I did know who your parents were but I do have a theory how you have it".

This surprised Naruto a lot, he had asked about his parents a lot but the old man always said he didn't know them, now he says he knew who they were all this time. That did not sit well with Naruto, he had cried for god only knows how many nights thinking that his parents left him, thinking that they did not care about him. He then realized what the old man had just said.

"Old man, what do you mean directly related and will you please tell me who my parents were" said Naruto through his gritted teeth.

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a very beautiful as well as deadly kunoichi. She died protecting you from the kyübi, and what I mean is connected to my theory of how you have the Mokuton" he took a deep breath through his pipe and then continued "the Uzumaki clan was an ancient clan that originated from the Senju clan, what Distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the II Shinobi World War, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. It was also noted that some members of the clan exhibited special abilities. I believe that as you are from the Uzumaki clan and are distantly related to my sensei, you may have a similar body structure and chakra type that may have led you to have Mokuton".

To say Naruto was surprised was like saying Tsunade never drank alcohol or that Jiraya was not perverted. Naruto never imagined in his wildest dreams that he was a part of a clan, and that clan was related to the Senju clan no less, which was one of the founding clans of Konoha. He was shell shocked, he thought that this was a practical joke, he looked at his sensei for confirmation expecting a laugh or something but all he got was a nod. He then realized something; the old man hadn't said a word about his father. Looking up at the old man he asked "who is my father".

"That Naruto is something that I cannot tell you" the Hokage said while blowing out some smoke.

Making Naruto angry was a difficult thing, but the old man had managed to do just that. Letting his anger get the better of him he shouted "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU?"

"Naruto show some re..." Kakashi started but was cut off.

"Let him speak Kakashi-kun, he has all the right to be angry at me" the Hokage said looking at kakashi, he then turned towards Naruto and said "your father, himself on his dying breath asked me tell you about your parents when you become a chunnin level ninja or turn eighteen. Your parents were very powerful and were feared over the elemental nations, your father more so than your mother but due to the circumstances I decided to tell you about her".

After the Hokage finished his explanation, silence overtook. After a few moments of silence Naruto looked up at the Hokage with determination in his eyes and said "Alrigt, if being a chunnin is what it will take for you to tell me about your parents, and then I will become a chunnin". With that Naruto stormed out of the room.

Kakashi started to follow after but was stopped by the voice of the third "leave him be for a while he has quite a lot to think about".

All Kakashi could do was nod.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting at his favorite ramen stand with a sad look on his face. He knew that to become a chunnin he would have to train very hard but he did not know where to start from, he knew that he was below average in maybe everything except maybe his stamina, speed or strength, and even then he knew that they were not on chunnin level.<p>

"Naruto-kun what is bothering you so much" he heard the worried voice of Ayame.

"Nothing Ayame-Chan, just thinking what my training schedule should be" he said.

"Why don't you ask help from your sensei, I mean isn't he supposed to be there for this kind of thing" Ayame said. She then noticed Naruto staring at him with stars in his eyes.

He finished his left over ramen in one go and ran out of the stand screaming "you are the best Ayame-Chan; I'll go and find Kakashi sensei right now".

* * *

><p>Kakashi was walking towards his favorite restaurant to chat with his friends and relax when he heard footsteps coming his way. With the instinct and grace that he had developed over the year, he turned towards the noise, hand silently creeping towards his kunai pouch. He was about to take out a kunai when he saw his knuckleheaded student come in view.<p>

Naruto skidded to a stop when he saw his sense. Ayame-Chan was right; the gennin had been given jonin sensei to help them train.

"Kakashi sensei, I need your help" Naruto said as he started panting.

"What happened Naruto-kun" kakashi asked a little worried.

"I want you train me" Naruto said in one go.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this, he had suspected that after the talk Naruto had today with the Hokage, he would most surely come to Kakashi but Kakashi still needed to test his resolve.

"Why do you think you need my help in training Naruto-kun" he asked his student.

Naruto was caught off guard by that question, he pondered on what to say and after deciding looked up at his sensei and said "I know that I'm not that strong, at most I might be at a very low gennin level, I know that all my skills except maybe one or two are below average and even the skills that are above average, are still nothing compared to a chunnin".

"Way to go Naruto, way to go on showing some humility to my question. Always remember this - no matter how much you train there always will be one person out there in the world that could defeat you. Keep that humility with you as long as you can, it is common knowledge that the overconfident ones are always the ones that die first" he said to the blonde, he then gave the blonde a challenging look and said "but what makes you think that you won't back down from my training. I'm not gonna lie to you, it will be torturous for you so what makes you think that you will be able to survive that".

Naruto smirked back at Kakashi, his eyes filled with determination that he won't back down from this "Throw all that you got at me Kakashi sensei".

After a moment passed while the two were staring at each other, Kakashi said "alright Naruto meet me at the training ground seven tomorrow morning at 4:30 in the morning for us to start your training and make a training regimen for you". With that said Kakashi left with a shunshin no jutsu (Body flicker technique).

Naruto just stood there for a second watching the exact spot where his sensei was standing, "I have got to learn that jutsu" he muttered as he started towards his home.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up next morning at four o' clock. He got out of his bed and went towards his bathroom to take a bath. After getting ready he went out of his house at four fifteen, a little exited for his first day of training. He arrived at the training field five minutes later.<p>

As Naruto entered the training field his eyes widened into saucers, he did not believe what he was seeing. His sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who was always late by two hours, was waiting for him in the training field.

"Yes Naruto I'm here on time and no, I'm not a genjutsu" Kakashi answered his students unasked question. After seeing his student visibly relax he said "lets start the tortu... I mean training".

'I have a bad feeling about this' said Naruto.

"First I would like to discuss your training routine and technique" said Kakashi, he then continued "I came up with a technique that only you can use due to the presence of your tenant. This technique will increase your speed, strength and stamina to a very high level and that also fast".

"What is it Kakashi sensei "asked Naruto fighting to keep his excitement concealed.

"Maa, maa Naruto, have patience I'm telling you. Given its benefits, it is also very dangerous to use. You ate able to use it because the kyübi constantly heals you, but if you overdo it then it may shunt your growth and backfire" Kakashi explained with an eye smile. He then continued "In this technique, I will put two seals on you. The first is a gravity seal, this seal will only be visible on your left bicep, and the only thing visible will be a small circle. What the gravity seal basically does is increase the force of gravity exerted on your body, let's say your weight is 40 kg,if the gravity seal shows x1 then you will only feel the force of 40 kg, but if the seal shows x2 then you will feel like you weigh 80 kgs. There is not really any limit to the amount you can increase it to but you are not to try and find it out. Is that clear?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto just nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Kakashi said. At this Kakashi continued "the second seal that I'm gonna apply at you is going to be a restriction seal, what this seal basically does is restricts your movement. Just like the gravity seal it will only be visible at your bicep, but this time it's gonna be the right one. There are a total of ten levels in this seal. You are not to increase level of any seal without my permission first because If you overuse these then you might never grow and I'm sure you don't want to remain this short for the rest of your life. Is that understood"?

At another nod by Naruto Kakashi eye smiled and told him to take of his shirt so he could apply the seals. After the seals were applied he said to Naruto "alright raise the restriction seal up a level".

"Kakashi sensei what about the gravity seal" Naruto asked.

"first you should get used to the restricted movement allowed to you" Kakashi said, and then he continued, "talking about stuff you need to get used to, you will keep all seals deactivated for three days of the week so as to let you body get used to your new speed or power. All the training will be useless if your body cannot function properly".

Naruto nodded at this, he understood it. He then said "how do you activate it".

"Just send a little of your chakra towards the right bicep" Naruto did as he was told. He tried to move his arms but he had to use a lot of power.

"Now, getting to the schedule, everyday you will come here at 4:30 and first do some physical training, laps, pushups, squats, pull-ups, you will do these till 6:30. After that we will work on your control for one hour, after working on your control you will go have breakfast and then go to the library, you will stay in the library till 9 and then come for the team meetings. Clear?" Said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi sensei time for team meetings is 7?" Naruto said.

"I will change the meeting time today, now start by giving me 20 laps around the training field" said Kakashi.

Naruto did as he was told to, he had a lot of difficulties running as the restriction seal was active. 'Damn and this is just the first level' he thought to himself while running.

After his run was complete, Kakashi had him do other exercises and by 6:30, Naruto was a panting mess. He then told Naruto to go and get something to eat. When Naruto started walking in the direction opposite to that of his house Kakashi asked "Naruto, where are you going, that's not the way to your house ".

"Sensei but it is the way towards Ichiraku's" Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked horrified, ' does he only eat ramen all day long'. Kakashi then said "Naruto, ramen in small amounts is alright but eating ramen three square meals a day is not acceptable, come with me I'll get you some healthy breakfast".

"But sensei ramen is the food of the gods, I'm not gonna leave ramen" Naruto said.

"I'm not telling you to leave ramen all together but saying that you should eat a balanced diet" said Kakashi.

"Even if I agree to that, which I'm not saying I have, the stores still don't allow me stuff, and those that do give me stale food or food at triple the price" said Naruto.

"Come along with me Naruto, I know a place that won't deny you food" said Kakashi.

With that both sensei and student walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Now the important thing, what should the pairing. You Guys can chose basically anyone except Yugito, Hinata and Sakura. I cannot write Naruhina and i have plans for Sakura. The basic choices you can choose fromconsists of Ayame, Ino, Fu, etc. basically any girl naruto's age, just tell me from which part of the series is she from. You can pm me your vote. THE POLL IS ON!**

**onto the next thing, i will try and upload before 15th, but if i do not then my update will come well into the next month becoz my exams start on 15th and are on till 28th.**

**Adios people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys! The next chapter is here! Hope you guys Enjoy!**

**I would like to thank everyone who is rating and reviewing. Please continue doing that ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do<strong>**_ NOT_**** own Naruto or anything related to Narutoverse.**

"Normal speaking"

'Thinking'

(AN: Authors note)

**"Demon talk/summon talk"**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: Onto the next business, I am in need of a beta reader. So if anyone is interested then please contact me by pm.<strong>

**Now onto the story without further ado.**

* * *

><p><strong># Chap 3 #<strong>

Naruto and Kakashi were walking through the market district of Konoha while talking to each other.

"Let me guess, food is not the only thing that you have to buy overpriced," asked Kakashi.

"Yup, there are maybe two to three stores that don't overprice me," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Well, let's remedy that shall we," said Kakashi with an eye smile, he then continued "I'll take you to a shop that won't overprice you for groceries and one for weapons and other essentials."

Naruto looked up to his sensei; nobody had ever taken the time to help the blonde. He then remembered what Haku had said 'You truly get strong when you have precious people huh? I get it now Haku. I will continue to get more precious people and I will get stronger. That is a promise.' He thought with a smile.

Soon the duo entered a grocery shop; behind the counter was an old looking woman. She looked at Kakashi and smiled, "what can I do for you Kakashi-kun".

"Good morning Tokiwa-san, I'm here just for some groceries for Naruto," said Kakashi.

The woman looked at Naruto, Naruto realized that her gaze was not one of hatred but of pity."Well you know where everything is kept," she said.

After buying all the necessary stuff for Naruto's fridge, they started walking towards their next destination.

"Look at the time, you will be late for the team meeting. You should head towards the training grounds, I'll be right there," and with that Kakashi vanished from Naruto's sight.

* * *

><p>The training grounds were currently occupied by Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was standing next to tree waiting for their sensei.<p>

"Hello Sakura, teme," Naruto said looking at them.

'Something is wrong with Naruto, he has stopped calling me Sakura-Chan,' Sakura thought as she greeted him.

"Hn," Sasuke said. 'Something happened in wave country after I was knocked out by the hunternin. Naruto has been acting a little strange,' he thought.

Team 7 stood in the training ground, basking in the sunlight waiting for their sensei to appear. After nearly two hours of waiting Kakashi finally showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Sakura.

"I was coming towards the ground when I found an old woman who had forgotten the way to her home, so I helped her" Kakashi said in a jovial manner.

"Lair! I was with you this morning when you just vanished using that jutsu" said Naruto.

"What were you and Kakashi sensei doing this morning," asked Sasuke.

"Nothing," said Naruto as he realized what he had blurted out.

'It seems that Naruto does not want to tell his team about the training that he has undertaken, maybe I should help him out,' thought Kakashi. He then looked at Naruto panicking, 'nah, he got this,' and with that thought, Kakashi went back to his por... literature.

"Alright team let's go and get ourselves some missions," said Kakashi interupting Naruto's interrogation and gaining team 7's attention. With that team 7 started towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"Well team, that's it for today," said Kakashi, "we'll meet here tomorrow at 9 o clock."<p>

"Why so late Kakashi sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"I am giving you morning time for your own individual training, we will meet here at 9 and then either do some team training or missions depending upon my mood," said Kakashi.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke up at 5. He took a quick shower and started towards the training ground. At the training ground Naruto started with a light jog, followed by pushups, squats, sit-ups, etc. When his physical training was nearly complete he felt a presence near the grounds entrance. He looked up and found Kakashi reading his favorite book.<p>

"You're late Kakashi sensei," said Naruto.

"At least you didn't waste your time by waiting around for me and completed your physical routine," said Kakashi, "now we will start your training."

"Will you teach me an awesome Jutsu now please," said Naruto.

"No, we will start by covering all the basics and improving your weak points," Kakashi said and with an eye smile he continued "talking about weak points, first we will bring your control up to par."

Naruto let out a groan at this; he knew that chakra control was his weakest point. "So what do I have to do?" He asked.

"As you have already completed the tree walking technique, so for the next hour you will proceed to do the water walking technique" said Kakashi, "it is similar to tree walking you would get it easily but you should lose your clothes just in case."

"No need I'll get this in one go" Naruto said as he started running towards the pond.

Kakashi knew that training his students was going to be fun for him, but he did not know how much. Now he had a good idea, he was laughing loudly seeing Naruto fall in the water.

"Naruto when the hour is up, go home change, eat your breakfast and then meet me at the library," and with that said Kakashi vanished into the air.

Naruto went back to training after muttering something about idiotic sensei. He put his hands in the ram seal and concentrated chakra at the bottom of his feet and then he stepped on the water, he stood there on the water for two seconds and then fell in. He tried it again and again and again, each time he was able to stand on the water for a few seconds until he fell in.

'A constant amount of chakra only works for a few seconds. Maybe if I change the amount of chakra I put in and keep changin...' His thoughts were interupted when he heard a growl coming from his stomach. 'Food Time' and with this thought Naruto ran towards his home.

After getting home, as Ichiraku was still not open, he made a healthy breakfast for himself, he was still pissed at Kakashi sensei for throwing all his instant ramen away. With all his ramen gone, he was now only left with vegetables. He knew that he would take his revenge on Kakashi, he would avenge the ramen Kakashi threw out but for now he was hungry. After eating his breakfast, Naruto headed towards the library.

"Yo," Kakashi said suddenly appearing in front of Naruto.

"Aaahhh," Naruto screamed, "dont scare me like that Kakashi sensei. What are we doing at the library anyway?"

"We are here to get you some books," replied Kakashi.

"Wha... Why do we need books?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you are kind of dumb so we are here to remedy that. From now on books will be your best friends," said Kakashi.

"Oka... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Screamed Naruto. Kakashi chuckled at this. In the past few days he had found out that provoking Naruto was quite funny.

"What I mean is that you will go inside and get two books. One on shinobi tactics and another on any subject you like, after that every week you will get a new book to read," Said Kakashi, "now go along."

Naruto went inside the library and quickly found the first book. He did not know which book he should take for the second one, just then his eyes fell upon a book authored by his idol, "beginners guide to fuinjutsu." He picked it up and checked both books out.

"I see you picked out a book on fuinjutsu," said Kakashi as Naruto exited the library.

"Yup, its author is the forth Hokage," said Naruto.

"Well I'm no master in fuinjutsu but I know my way around it, I'll help you out when I can," said Kakashi, "now come with me," and with that both sensei and student started walking.

"Ne, Kakashi sensei where are we going now?" Asked Naruto.

"We are going to get you some new equipment," said Kakashi, "Ill also show you a shinobi equipment store that won't try to sell you damaged stuff."

Soon both of them enter a shop that houses everything that a shinobi may need. There were kunai, shuriken, swords and clothes. Naruto started looking around and he came face to face with an old man who had a scar the shape of a X his cheek.

"Hey kid, what do you need?" The man asked Naruto.

"We are looking for two sets of kunai and three sets of shuriken for my student here," Kakashi answers.

The man looks at Kakashi. "All right come with me. I'm Daiki Higurashi by the way" said the now identified, Daiki.

He went to the back room leaving Naruto and Kakashi to explore the store. Naruto started looking around, while looking around he found a beautiful ninjato that had an orange grip and a black guard. On the back of the hilt of the ninjato was a swirl like design that Naruto had on the back of his jacket. He looked at the price tag and thought, 'damn, that's easily an A-ranked mission's salary.' While he was admiring the sword, he didn't realize that Daiki had come out with the requested materials.

"That would be the total of 700 ryo," said Daiki, looking expectantly at Kakashi.

"You heard the man Naruto" said Kakashi without even bothering to raise his head from his book.

"What? I thought you were paying Kakashi sensei" Naruto said pointing at his teacher.

"Oh whatsoever made you think that" said Kakashi.

After hearing that Naruto pulled out his wallet that had the shape of the toad that he had dubbed 'gama-chan,' and handed Daiki 700 ryo.

"Pleasure doing business with you, kid. Come back any time you want," Naruto heard the old man say while exiting.

As Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the store, Kakashi looked at his wrist and said, "Oh, look at the time. We are gonna be late for the team meeting," and with that Kakashi vanished in thin air using the shunshin no jutsu.

Naruto looked at the spot where his teacher had been standing, after a moment he realized that his teacher was not even wearing a watch. "Crazy sensei vanishing in thin air," Naruto muttered and with that started walking towards his home to stash away his old kunai and shuriken set and strap in his new ones.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the training grounds and looked around. He found the brooder leaning against a tree and the sole female member of team 7 sitting against said tree. Naruto looked at Sakura, his ex crush. He knew that he had to take training seriously. He knew he wouldn't have time for anything else, at least not an old crush that wasn't leading into anything. He then realized that his lazy sensei was also not present, so he went to the tree next to the one with his teammates and started reading the book he had gotten today. He didn't know what it was but fuinjutsu just attracted him, carrying seals rather than heavy stuff was very appealing to Naruto. Also the book was written by his idol, so that was a point in favor.<p>

For a few minutes no one spoke. However, Sasuke took some time out of his brooding to spot Naruto reading, 'when did the dobe get enough patience to sit and read' he thought. "What are you reading dobe?" Sasuke asked, curiosity at what could possible interest the dobe into reading, and scoffing at the thought of the blond loser actually being able to read.

Hearing her crushes words Sakura looked over to see Naruto reading as well and scoffed, thinking he was trying to impress her.

Naruto looked up from his book, blinking for a moment before he shrugged and went back to reading, "it's a book on Fuinjutsu."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to elaborate, when the blond didn't he scowled and said, "And?"

"What do you mean and?" asked Naruto, flipping a page in his book. "It's a book on sealing, Beginners level, notthing more to it."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you could ever understand something as complicated as sealing."

"Yeah! That's right! It's hard to believe that you can even read! Stop trying to impress me Baka," Sakura berated Naruto hoping that it would put her in Sasuke's favor.

Naruto growled a bit at the insults, but took a deep breath to keep himself from attacking his teammates. Feeling calm again he looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "Now there's no need to be jealous teme, go back to your brooding."

Sasuke scowled but didn't say anything as he went back to plotting the many ways he would kill Itachi… aka brooding.

"Naruto Baka! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura screeched, shaking her fists at him menacingly.

A few minutes later there was a poof of smoke near the three training logs, and Kakashi appeared within. "Good morning everyone!"

"You're late sensei!" Yelled the sole female member present.

"On my way here I ran into an old lady who had forgotten the way to her home, so I decided to help her to her home and as it would turn out her home was on the other side of the village. That's why I was late." Said Kakashi.

"Lair!" Screamed Sakura.

"Alright team today, seeing that I'm in a good mood, we will go do some missions," said Kakashi.

Naruto groaned, they had just come back from a C ranked mission so there was no chance of getting another C rank. It also did not help that the last mission, due to some circumstances, was turned into an A rank. So it was gonna be some glorified chore.

Thinking that doing some training would be better than some chore he said, "You guys go ahead, I will meet you at the Hokage tower." With that said Naruto left the training field.

'What is up with the dobe' thought the brooder.

'Naruto-baka better not leave all the work to us' thought Sakura.

After a few seconds of silence, the remaining team 7 started walking towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>After getting to a secluded area Naruto put his hands in the form of a cross and said "<strong><em><span>Kage bunshin no jutsu<span>_**". With that another Naruto showed up. Understanding the boss's intention, the clone started towards the Hokage tower.

'Well now the clone can do all the work and I can go and train,' and with that thought Naruto started towards the lake to practice water walking.

* * *

><p>CNaruto(Clone Naruto) was walking towards the Hokage tower thinking how coop would it have been if he were the original, walking with these thoughts in mind he got to the Hokage tower quickly.<p>

"Where did you run of to Naruto-baka?" Asked/screamed Sakura.

"Had to take a leak Sakura-Chan" CNaruto said.

"Baka, don't talk like that in front of a lady" with this Sakura cocked her fist back to punch CNaruto on the head.

CNaruto was panicking now; if that fist connects then he would surely be dispelled. Acting fast CNaruto caught Sakura's fist and with a frown said, "Please don't try to hit me Sakura. And don't think that I'm gonna stand here and take your beatings from now on."

Sakura was about to reply when Kakashi cut her off and said, "Naruto let go of Sakura and let's go in and get our mission."

The rest of the day went on quietly, team 7 got the mission to catch the demon cat - Tora- after catching the cat, when it was handed over to CNaruto, and it started scratching his face effectively dispelling the clone.

Kakashi caught the cat from running away and thought, 'so that's what he was planning, I have to agree it was quite a clever plan and would have worked if the clone had not dispelled. I have to make sure that this does not happen again.'

Sasuke looked at the place where the blonde had been standing not a few seconds ago; he was going to voice his query when a high pitched voice cut him off. "Where did Naruto-baka disappear to?" Sakura asked.

"It would seem that he sent a Kage Bunshin in his place so he wouldn't have to do these missions," Kakashi said looking at the place where the blonde had been standing, he then continued "well all the better for us, as he is not here and he technically did not partake in this mission his income will be divided into three parts amongst ourselves."

'Why the hell does he even get any money?' Both the gennin asked themselves.

"Lets go to the Hokage tower and collect our pay," and with that team 7 once again started towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>At the training ground 7 Naruto was doing his hardest to stand on water. On his last attempt he was able to stand on water for nearly 15 seconds before he lost his concentration but this time he had crossed the 30 second mark and was still going. Just then the memories of the clone hit him and he lost his concentration, going legs first into the water. At first he realized that he could remember what the clone had done and was thinking how he could remember it until another thought hit him, 'damn clone, didn't even collect the money' and with that thought the original blonde started running towards the Hokage tower.<p>

* * *

><p>When Naruto reached the Hokage tower he saw his team coming out with another mission scroll and the money for the previous mission's pay.<p>

"Hey guys, going on another mission? Uh could you give me my share of last mission's money?" Naruto asked his team.

"You weren't there on the previous mission, why would you get paid Naruto-baka," said Sakura.

"I was there too, err... My clone was but I remember everything" at this Naruto stopped. How did he remember anything? 'I will have to ask jiji about this.'

"Sorry Naruto you weren't there doing the mission so this is your punishment." Said Kakashi.

"But...that's my," Naruto started but was cut off.

"Now come along Naruto, let's do the next mission so you could earn some money," Kakashi said in a jovial voice.

After the mission was completed and team 7 was dispersed Naruto went to the Hokage's office.

"Hi jiji I need to talk to you about something" Naruto said as he entered the room.

"What do you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Asked the old Hokage, happy to have a distraction from the paperwork.

"I want to talk to you about the kage Bunshin no jutsu," said Naruto.

"What do you want to know about?" he asked.

"Well, today I sent a kage bunshin to do the D-rank but when he dispelled I regained all its memories. It was like I was there and I did the mission," Naruto explained.

"Hm, Naruto-kun did you read the scroll carefully when you were learning it?" Asked the Hokage.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "No, I was in the forest when I learned it so I did not get enough time to read it."

The old Hokage got up from his seat with a sigh, he went over to the locked cabinet and brought the forbidden scroll out. "You know Naruto-kun you should always learn what a technique is and what its drawbacks are before trying to learn it," he said. He pulled a blank scroll from his desk and copied down the details of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu on it. He passed the scroll to Naruto. "There you go Naruto-kun, this should clear all your doubts on this technique," he said, "I am only giving you this scroll because you already know this technique. On no condition are you to pass this scroll or teach this technique to anyone. Got it?"

"Hai jiji," Naruto said as he started reading the scroll.

_Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_

_Type: B-rank, Supplementary_

_Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden). The user gets the memory feedback. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan. This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themselves, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit._

"Hey jiji, what is this about memory feedback," asked Naruto with his eyes on the scroll.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he used his cunning mind, the mind that had given him his title of professor to come up with a plan that should help the blond get stronger without really helping him formed in his mind. "Memory feedback is the memories of the clone's life returning to the user," Sarutobi answered. "Whenever a clone is dispelled, whether on purpose, by accident or running out of chakra, all of its memories are given to the person who created them."

"So I could be at two places at once," said Naruto.

"Yes, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu is a powerful technique that way," Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked up and tilted his head in curiosity, "how so?"

Sarutobi tapped his chin, "well originally the clones were created because they were the perfect spying tools. You could have one of your clones infiltrate a base without any danger to the original and when they dispelled, they would give a complete layout of the base."

"So it's used to memorize things?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

Sarutobi nodded, "yes. However, the Kage Bunshin can be used for more than just memorization Naruto-kun. In fact that jutsu is an excellent method to learn new things with. You can learn just about anything from your clones, from chakra control and Jutsu, to the books you read, writing and even taijutsu since muscle memory is a mental faculty."

"That sounds almost like it can be used for training!" Naruto exclaimed, excited by the prospect of what he could get his clones to do.

The old Hokage nodded, "it can indeed be used for training. Though I suspect that only you will be able to use this jutsu to its full potential."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto, excited at the prospect that there was something only he could do.

"Because you're the only one who has enough chakra to summon enough clones to really make the training worth it. Most ninja, even Jonin, can only make five maybe ten clones if they are lucky," Sarutobi answered.

"Ha! I remember I nearly made a thousand in the clearing when I beat the crap out of Mizuki-teme!" Naruto said.

"That you did," Sarutobi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, "but it will take more than spamming out clones to become a great ninja… you will have to train very hard."

Naruto thumped his chest, "don't you worry old man! I'll train harder then everybody in Konoha! I'll become the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations! That's my promise of a lifetime! Dattebayo!"

"I'm sure you will Naruto," Sarutobi chuckled. "Might I suggest some new clothes?"

"New clothes? What's wrong with these clothes?" asked Naruto, he liked these clothes. They were orange, and warm, and comfortable, and orange.

"Naruto, I know you like the color orange, however it is not a good color for a shinobi." Sarutobi said. "When you are out on a mission, those clothes will stick out like a sore thumb, and a ninja is supposed to blend in." Deciding to add some incentive Sarutobi added another thing. "Besides if you wear clothes that are more shinobi like it will add a powerful and mysterious image to you, making people recognize how powerful of a ninja you are."

That caught Naruto's attention. "I'll do it jiji!" He frowned for a moment as he remembered when he had tried buying other clothes a few times, however he had always been kicked out of the stores before he could even take a look at the clothing selection.

"Good." Sarutobi smiled. "Now you have a whole week to get stronger before you get your Jonin-sensei assigned." The Sandaime said, "I suggest you use this time to get catch up with the rest of your class, with Kage Bushin's you should be able to get a decent level of knowledge and learn the basics. Though you will have to do physical exercise yourself, since clones can't do that for you."

Naruto blinked, "why not?"

"Because a clone is merely a chakra construct, it's not your real body therefore it can't help you grow physically," Sarutobi answered. "Now it's getting late, so why don't you get to bed. That way you can start getting stronger early tomorrow."

"Right!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, "I'll see you later jiji!"

Sarutobi watched as Naruto left, with the knowledge of that Jutsu he should be able to grow strong. Sarutobi looked at a picture of Minato; 'your son is on the path to being a great shinobi Minato.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, I again want remind anyone who wants to be a beta reader.<strong>

**Another thing if somebody could make new attire for Naruto and pm it to me as I am very bad at selecting anything. I would have added it in this chap but could not make'cool' attire. So let's make it a little contest. Send me what you want Naruto to dress as and I'll select a lucky winner. And I do hope somebody answers to it.**

**Adios!**


End file.
